five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 53 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Black Wizard
Short Summary Long Summary When an Alliance soldier asks, an officer confirms that Zeref, one of the Acts of Chaos, is here. After the Coalition grunts get over their shock, they start cheering that they’re saved and that they can surely win with Lord Zeref’s help. Zeref looks and asks where they got the idea he was here to help them. When they ask, Zeref frowns, admitting that while he came to win the battle, he has no intention of helping the grunts. While the soldiers on both sides react with confusion, Zeref forms signs, telling them not to worry so much, and that trash like them does not deserve to understand anything before they die. As the grunts beg not to be killed, Zeref sends a wave of Ankhseram Black Magic, instantly killing the Coalition grunts. As the Alliance grunts gasp in shock, Zeref tells his subordinates’ corpses that they were trash unworthy of the world he would build for him. ''He then rethinks it, and calls them lower than trash, since they couldn’t beat the Alliance trash, and those lower than trash have no right to a life they would waste. An Alliance Officer bravely leads a charge to end the Black Wizard. Zeref, with genuine pity, calls them fools for attacking an enemy far beyond them for a foolish show of bravery. Zeref then says they’ll pay for their foolishness, instantly ending them with Death Predation. Smiling, Zeref takes a seat on the ground surrounded with corpses, saying there’s no hurry, since his enemies will come to him. Atsui curses, wondering what happened to everyone’s energy in that area. Samui tells her brother to stay cool, and that some extremely powerful dark energy must have killed everyone. When Atsui calls her too calm, Samui states that if she isn’t calm, she’ll probably be killed without making a difference in the fight. Atsui calms down and says they should get moving. Elsewhere, Love becomes very worried. He states he needs to go where the power is, and the Division will need all the help it can get to fight against the coming monster. He orders Lisanna to get Darui to Medical and tell them the situation so they’ll be prepared. Using Animal Soul: Harpy, Lisanna scoops up Darui and heads on over. Love tells Levy to restrain Caesar while he’s unconscious, and to douse him with water if he stirs. As Levy creates Solid Script: Restraints, Love tells her to keep watch as he vanishes with Flash Step. Levy tells the others to be careful, and that she’s never felt Magic this evil. When Sabo notices the voices crying out in terror, and then suddenly silenced, he runs forward, growling that whoever did it is going to pay. Meanwhile, everyone in Medical tries to stay focused despite their worry. Porlyusica comments about feeling horrible darkness, adding that Magic was supposed to be a pure thing, before humans made it a tool for war, asking what possesses humans to do such things. When she sighs about hating humans, Isane points out that something like that shouldn’t be said aloud. Porlyusica then yells for Isane to stop standing around and get to work, with Isane squeaking in compliance. Zeref closes his eyes and senses the enemies coming to him, noting that some are powerful, but thinking about how tragic it is that none are strong enough to survive him. He smirks when noticing the strongest enemy move towards him very fast, guessing that this must be the Division Commander, calling it a good test since it’s been so long since he exerted himself. Getting to his feet, Zeref quickly leaps away from a Fire Fist. With a taunting look, the Black Wizard says it’s rude to skip the formalities. Sabo glares, saying formalities are the last thing on his mind after his men were killed. When Zeref asks if he’s thinking about revenge, Sabo points out that the Black Wizard is one of the main causes of the war. Zeref smirks in satisfaction at his reputation, then identifying Sabo as the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. After Sabo confirms his identity, Zeref asks why the Revolutionaries oppose the Coalition, since they’re also going against the status quo. Sabo growls at the very thought of allying with the World Government, saying he refuses to be affiliated with monsters that allow the “nobility” to burn down populations with no repercussions, and the same goes for Dragon. Zeref admits that Konton would probably have gone against the WG if that were all it took to get the Revolutionaries to join. He then asks if he and Sabo are the same, since they both want to destroy the status quo and rebuild something better. Sabo glowers at that, saying he wants the world to improve, while people like Zeref would just put themselves up on the top to crush everyone beneath them, adding that that isn’t an improvement but a lateral move. Zeref calls this a black and white view, asking if Sabo ever considered the possibility he was in the wrong, pointing out that Revolutions are born from hate. That hate made him forget the value of human life and regain his power. While he doesn’t deny he isn’t a saint, Zeref asks if Sabo can say the same, or are the Revolutionaries, born from hatred, not as noble as he would believe. Zeref chuckles as Sabo looks down, saying that they are very alike, calling them devils that seek to destroy out of hate. The only difference, Zeref says, is that he is cursed to see the Coalition’s world, while Sabo has the honor of dying. Sabo sighs that Revolution is born from hate, and admits that the darkness in his heart wants to see the Celestial Dragons burn for their crimes. Glaring, Sabo adds that Revolutions are born from a more positive emotion called Desire; a desire to leave the world a better place so the people you love can live a better life. Sabo states that revolutions aren’t as black and white as Zeref thinks, and that there is also light in his heart. When Zeref asks how he would describe himself, Sabo answers that he is simply grey. Zeref smirks, admitting he wasn’t expecting that answer, giving Sabo credit for his mental fortitude and not falling into despair. He continues by saying the only thing that matters is that Sabo will be dead by the time he’s through with him. Sabo says go ahead, adding that he was bored of the philosophical debate. As he gathers Magic, Zeref says Sabo’ll wish they kept debating, promising to show all of the Black Arts the world has to offer. He then makes the first move. Zeref slams a palm on the ground and uses Living Magic to make the ground shake. He calls for the mighty ground to accept his power and live to smite his enemies, telling the mighty Golem to come forth. When Sabo asks what it is, Zeref explains that it’s merely one of the Black Arts he mastered over 4 centuries, saying Living Magic can let him breath life into inanimate objects for battle. Sabo growls for Zeref to fight him one on one, then thinks that is a stupid thing to say. Zeref chuckles, saying that while he likes Sabo’s spirit, it would be foolish not to use all the power at his disposal in a war. Sabo sighs and concedes the point. He then coats his free hand in Armament Haki, telling Zeref he shouldn’t have sent toys against him. Zeref sends the golem to attack, but Sabo shatters it with a Dragon Claw. Sabo states that he could have survived an attack from the golem with his Logia, he couldn’t afford to waste time with it. He then asks if Zeref will fight one on one or use more creations. Letting out a sigh, Zeref says Sabo will regret forcing him to fight, and the bravado is making him forget the value of life. Sabo calls it crap, saying any man who’d go against nature and make a spell to create life has no respect for it in the first place. Zeref chuckles at that and admits he forgot a long time ago, and he might’ve done it a year before the war. He then asks why someone who ate a Devil Fruit would oppose his work. He asks if it’s wrong to disrespect the laws of nature, saying they only restrict people from achieving their true potential. He calls his old professors foolish for being so afraid of nature and not expanding their minds to free themselves of humanity’s superstitions. Raising his voice, Zeref says they didn’t appreciate him and expelled him because his experiments disrespected nature and dared to blur the lines between life and death, offending a god. Sabo says they were on the right track. Zeref growls that he took it as an insult to all his hard work and what he was trying to do, and all he ever wanted was to see the one person he truly cared for again. Sabo eyes widen, surprised that Zeref had had pure intentions. Zeref asks again if it’s so wrong to go against nature and conquer death, telling Sabo to think carefully, adding that he knows about how he lost his brother two years ago at Marineford. Zeref smiles at Sabo’s reaction, saying it was a waste of potential when Ace was killed by Sakazuki, adding that he shouldn’t have suffered, and his family shouldn’t have to grieve. Zeref states he can bring Ace back, with neither Chitsujo nor Konton in control of him, saying he’ll do it if Sabo asks. After Sabo freezes, Zeref admits that Ace is in Chitsujo’s possession at the moment, saying he wouldn’t allow the Coalition to get his hands on him. Zeref then asks if being brought back for a war is truly living. When Sabo points out the Coalition is doing the same, Zeref shrugs and reminds him they’re talking about Ace, not the others. Zeref repeats the offer, adding that Ace, Sabo, and Luffy can run away and live a happy life, asking if that’s what brothers want for each other. Zeref smiles and says he would do it, since he can sympathize and knows what it’s like to lose a brother, adding that no on should have experience that feeling. He then says that all he requires is a favor from Sabo. At that, Sabo tells Zeref to shut up, and after Zeref blinks in surprise, yells it as he sends two fireballs. Zeref easily dodges, dryly observing that negotiations went south. He frowns and tells Sabo he hopes he understands how big a mistake he’s making. Sabo admits that may be true, since there’s nothing more he wants than to see Ace again and live in peace with his two brothers. Ace will still live on in his heart, and he doesn’t need Chitsujo to bring Ace out to fight to feel satisfied. Sabo then yells that he won’t trust any deal of Zeref’s. The Black Wizard frowns at the answer, and Sabo says that as long as Ace lives in his heart, he doesn’t need anyone to bring him back. Zeref shakes, and then yells that that is the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard, unleashing a blast of Death Magic in his rage. He calls it foolish and impossible, and the only way someone can live is existing. Zeref fires more Black Magic, ranting that that is why he tried to conquer death, so people wouldn’t have to suffer and grieve if their loved ones are brought back, calling it obvious and brilliant, asking why Sabo has a problem with it. When Zeref pauses, Sabo says that it’s because Zeref knows nothing about humans. While the Black Wizard can bring back the body, Sabo wonders if he can truly bring back the person, saying it’s near impossible since each individual heart and mind are so unique. Chitsujo and Konton can only pull it off because they find the actual souls in the Styx Dimension, and they would fail at resurrection if not for that. Sabo continues that bringing the dead back is still taboo, saying Zeref never figured out why. Zeref yells at this, saying he refuses to be lectured. Sabo then sends a Holy Dragon Flame. After Zeref says an attack that weak means nothing, he unleashes Death’s Harbinger. Sabo immediately leaps away from the orb as it expands and explodes, obliterating Sabo’s attack. Zeref smirks that while Living Magic can’t get past the Flame-Flame Fruit, Sabo can’t escape an actual god’s curse. Sabo notes this is probably what he felt earlier, commenting that he never felt anything that evil before. Sabo finally sees that damage, and all the dead soldiers have been reduced to skeletons. Zeref explains that the attack steals life from ''everything. Sabo notes that for someone who wants to conquer death, Zeref has no problem taking lives. Zeref retorts that he’s just cleansing the world of the unworthy. In his eyes, the universe has been corrupted with war, famine, corruption, and hatred. He has come to realize the importance of his immortal life, despite cursing it, and he was given a unique opportunity. Zeref decided to use the power of Anksheram to judge humanity like a god. Zeref explains that the God of Life and Death cursed him for his early deeds, giving him power and immortality, which he has decided to use to improve the world. Sabo yells that is insane, saying Anksheram obviously didn’t intend for that. Zeref asks why he needs to learn if he did nothing wrong in the first place, and that he has no intention of being a slave to the god’s whims. As Zeref lived on and studied, he grew to hate the world as he saw people put less and less value on life. He hated that the good and innocent died while the wicked lived, becoming infuriated at the injustice. After his attempts at suicide with the Etherious and his exile, Zeref finally decided to act on his hatred and destroy everything for something more pure. When Sabo asks if that meant teaming up with Konton, Zeref confirms it, saying he has seen the darkness in the Pirate World, adding that he is not in the wrong, and that his world must die and be reborn. Zeref sighs that this is the only way, and humanity must be rebuilt from scratch. Sabo asks if Zeref’s plans apply to the other worlds. The Black Wizard says he is bound to his world alone, and he’s forbidden to involve himself in the governing and can’t question Yhwach, Madara, and Blackbeard’s decisions. Sabo sends a Fireworks, with Zeref casually stepping aside to avoid it, then asking why Sabo would care about a world not his own. Sabo states he has friends who call it home, and he won’t let anyone like Zeref rule over them. Zeref then calls for Anksheram to strike Sabo and unleashes a Death Sentence. Sabo realizes he has no time to dodge, and his Logia won’t do the trick. He instinctively crosses his arms and covers it with Haki. Zeref mockingly bids Sabo farewell, but is surprised to see him still alive. Sabo looks himself over, and realizes that Armament Haki can shield against Anksheram’s curse. Zeref expresses shock that willpower can stop a god’s curse. Sabo smiles sheepishly at that, and Zeref vows to kill him for making a mockery of the curse he has lived with for 400 years. After Sabo points out how confusing his emotions seem, Zeref yells for him to die as he unleashes a Death Sentence. Sabo prepares and coats his entire body with Armament Haki, calling it Dragon Scales. Zeref growls in annoyance as Sabo smirks about having the upper hand after nullifying the curse magic. Zeref sighs that Sabo is declaring victory too early, reminding him that he has mastered every form of the Black Arts, meaning he can still use thousands of forbidden spells, suggesting he show a few. Zeref goes on the offensive and holds his palm out. Sabo, sensing danger, ducks under the swipe. Zeref’s palm hits a building, instantly making it corrode. The Black Wizard explains he was using Corrosion Magic, and Sabo asks if he thinks that will get through the Dragon Scales. Zeref states that willpower can be corroded over time, and he just needs to push the right buttons, asking if Sabo feels stupid for saying he had the upper hand. Sabo realizes that he needs to fight more carefully with Corrosion Magic in the mix, and he knows he’s overusing his Haki. Zeref keeps on swiping, then Sabo plants a Dragon Talon in Zeref’s stomach. This forces Zeref back as he grunts in pain. Sabo raises an eyebrow, commenting that people usually bleed from a Dragon Talon, and the Black Wizard simply replies that he’s an immortal and can’t bleed. After Sabo grins and suggests that he just wasn’t hit hard enough, Zeref frowns and says blood has meaning. Spilt blood implies that it is possible to kill someone, and since immortals can’t be killed, they can’t bleed. Annoyed at the arrogance, Sabo says Zeref can still feel pain, and just needs to cause enough to make him pass out. Zeref says that only one person in the world can beat him, well three with Chitsujo and Konton. Sabo grins that there’s now going to be a fourth person, then admitting he’s curious about who the first one is. Zeref replies that he isn’t telling, and that person doesn’t know he can beat Zeref, and he isn’t ready, if the reports are to be believed. Zeref and Sabo leap at each other, with the Wizard trying to clamp down on Sabo’s head with his palms. Sabo ducks and sends him stumbling with a Dragon Claw. Sabo frowns, thinking that this Act of Chaos doesn’t seem that impressive. Zeref growls in anger, deciding to change tactics, and uses Future. After Sabo expresses confusion, Zeref raises his arms and foresees buildings around Sabo collapsing on top of him. Really confused, Sabo asks how that’s possible. Several buildings are instantly cut and fall towards Sabo, with the man just cursing before being buried in debris. Marco asks Hiashi how Sabo’s doing against Zeref. With his Byakugan, Hiashi reports that aside from being buried in rubble, he’s holding his own rather well. Hiashi notes that Sabo’s form is impressive, marveling at the fact he can control his Haki that well. After Marco asks if the entire body is covered in Armament Haki, he sighs that it’s not good. If Sabo keeps it up, he’ll exhaust his body and be at Zeref’s mercy. Hiashi states that they need to help him, but Marco asks if any one else is fighting. Hiashi looks around and sees Luffy fighting Hidan and Kakuzu while Hinata heals the Happo Navy. Marco narrows his eyes. After Hiashi asks, Marco says they’re going to Luffy. When Hiashi protests that Sabo is in the most danger, Marco sharply says he’ll stand by what he said. Confused, Hiashi says Marco is the strongest in the 2nd behind Sabo, asking why. After Marco says he has a hunch they should bet on Luffy, Hiashi asks if he’s lost his mind, adding that Luffy is nowhere near Zeref’s level. Marco reminds Hiashi that Luffy is an Act of Order and Zeref is an Act of Chaos, and that they’re destined to fight. He tells an incredulous Hiashi that while not superstitious, he is a man who puts faith in those he believes in, and he believes in Luffy. The two are then set upon by Coalition grunts, with Marco muttering a curse. Hiashi gets in front with Gentle Fist, telling Marco that Luffy is in that direction. After Marco asks, Hiashi confidently says the fools are no match for the Head of the Hyūga. He admits he doesn’t share Marco’s sentiments, but Luffy has the same status as Naruto, and since he’s already put his faith in Naruto, he supposes he can do the same for Luffy, earning Marco’s thanks. Hiashi asks for Marco to promise he will help him if things get too difficult, since it would break his daughter’s heart if he died. Marco promises and takes flight. Sabo frowns at Zeref, calling the previous move a cheap shot and asking what it is. The Black Wizard explains that every Black Art has the ability to manipulate life, and Future allows him to manipulate immediate future events, but it can’t directly kill someone. He states he can still cause plenty of pain, then Foreseeing Sabo’s right tibia breaking in half. Sabo’s bone then snaps like a twig, making him scream in pain. He internally curses that Zeref will break every bone in his body, and he’s low on time with his Haki. Coming up with an idea, the Haki on his legs fades, and he then transforms the limbs into fire. As Sabo propels himself forward, Zeref smirks when he realizes his opponent’s plan and dodges a Dragon Claw. Zeref tries to use Future Magic, but Sabo propels himself and slams a Dragon Claw into the Black Wizard’s stomach. Sabo follows up with a Flame Dragon Tail, wrapping Zeref’s body in flames. Sabo then relentlessly and repeatedly strikes Zeref with his Dragon Claw. After gasping in pain, Zeref recovers and aims his palm at Sabo’s chest, screaming for his death. Sabo is able to dodge, and sees the white beam completely destroy a part of the building behind him. Getting on his feet, Zeref explains that it was Destruction Magic, the progenitor of Gildarts’ Crash Magic. Zeref then tells Sabo to hold still and die, and then proceeds to spam Destruction Magic. Sabo is barely able to dodge using his propel flames, lamenting about how time is against him. Clenching his fists, Sabo decides to end it with one final attack. Sabo keeps avoiding the attacks, and frustrated with the fight dragging, Zeref combines his hands for a massive blast of Destruction Magic. Sabo dodges that and hits Zeref with a Dragon Breath. The sheer force sends Zeref to the ground on his stomach. Sabo grins and then feels his Haki fail and his legs go back to normal. He wonders if he got him, but Zeref just gets back up, looking completely unharmed. The Black Wizard comments that even if he’s immortal and can’t bleed, that was still painful. Knowing he’s most likely doomed, Sabo sighs that he wanted to cause enough pain to make Zeref pass out. The Black Wizard then narrows his eyes in anger, saying he’ll murder him. Luffy, Hidan, and Kakuzu are all starting to feel the strain of their long battle, and Hidan snarls in disbelief that Luffy lasted this long. Kakuzu frowns, reminding Hidan he already said Straw Hat was worth every Beri. Hinata looks at Zeref and Sabo, and then warns Luffy that Sabo is in trouble, and he’ll die at the rate they’re going. Flashing back to Ace, Luffy takes his eye off Hidan and Kakuzu. The Duo charge, with Hand Signs and scythe at the ready. Marco is able to stop the Akatsuki with a wall of blue flames and tells Luffy to help Sabo. After Luffy recognizes him, Marco yells that the duo won’t get away, earning Luffy’s thanks. As he runs off, Kakuzu yells that if he thinks he’ll just let him escape, he’s an even bigger idiot than he thought, vowing not to let good money escape him. Kakuzu makes some Hand Signs, but he’s slammed with an iron club. After Hidan yells in worry, Renji strikes him with his Zabimaru. Marco looks at the two, saying he doesn’t appreciate them thinking he’s joking. As he, Gajeel, and Renji form up, he says that Hidan and Kakuzu will stay right there. Zeref strides to Sabo, snarling that he’s an irritating fool, asking if he really thought he could beat him, the Black Wizard and one of the Acts of Chaos. He recognizes Sabo’s strength, but his own power is far beyond that. Preparing his Anksheram Death Magic, he says that he does truly sympathize with Sabo, and would’ve brought back Ace, free from Chitsujo. After Sabo says “Screw you”, Zeref frowns, commenting that there are plenty of better last words, like “forgive me for my failure” or “looks like you’re stronger”. Zeref calls it upsetting that humans remain arrogantly stubborn until the end, supposing that it’s too much to ask for Sabo to have a moment of clarity in his final moments. He then tells Sabo farewell, but is then hit with a fireball. Love yells the order to attack, with Samui, Atsui, and several grunts at his side. Samui yells for someone to get the commander, who then yells for a messenger. Sabo then tells him that Zeref’s Anksheram Curse has no effect on Haki, hoping Intelligence can develop countermeasures. Sabo then cries out for everyone to get away from Zeref, since he’s too strong for any of them. Everyone basically ignores him, and then said Black Wizard walks out of the flames like they aren’t even there. Annoyed, he says that he keeps getting reminded why he hates humans, calling it arrogant of them if they face an enemy leagues above them in the hope they can win. Love answers by swinging Tengumaru down. As Zeref leaps away, he calls everyone else there fools. He then sends an Anksheram Death Wave at the first line of soldiers, instantly ending them. Love screams in anger and tries to Slam Zeref. Unfortunately, Zeref uses Augmentation to catch the club with no effort, surprising the Vizard. The Black Wizard then quickly tosses Love aside and fires a beam of Destruction Magic right through his chest, knocking him out of the fight. Atsui yells out in worry while Samui mutters about it not being cool. Zeref then says he doesn’t have time to see if Anksheram’s power works on someone who is technically already dead, adding that he’ll see another time. Atsui yells that there won’t be another time, declaring that they’ll end him here and now. Zeref is then bound by a combined Multi-Binding Jutsu, and then asks if they really think they’ll hold him. As other Ninja shoot Fire Style Jutsus into the sky, Zeref is then shot at by a bunch of pirates. Even though none penetrate, they still hurt. Atsui grins telling Samui everything is ready. She then tells all Lightning Users to ready, and they combo a Lightning Style: Raging Storm. This results in several lightning bolts painfully striking Zeref in a massive, blinding explosion. Atsui wonders if they got him, with Samui telling him to stay cool. While his cape is ruined, he is mostly unharmed, and simply says it’s his turn. He then unleashes Death Predation. Atsui freezes in fear, realizing he and Samui won’t get out of its range in time. He looks over and sees his sister paralyzed with fear. Knowing there isn’t much time, Atsui gives a sad smile, thinking Samui will hate him for what he’s going to do. Atsui grabs Samui by the arm and throws her out of the way. She yells his name in horror as he closes his eyes, thinking his flames are about to burn out. He remembers her saying that those who die for a cause are the coolest, even cooler than those who die for family. Atsui thinks that he’s dying for both, and asks what that makes him. As his life flashes before his eyes, Atsui wonders what he is to his sister. He is then consumed by the attack, which stops a few inches away from Samui. Samui then sees her brother’s body, and crawls over to him while shaking and calling for him. Tears stream down her face as she screams to the heavens. Zeref softly calls this tragic, earning the woman’s glare. She screams a curse at him and charges with her tantō. After using Augmentation, Zeref simply ducks under the swing and punches Samui with strength at least equal to Tsunade’s, shattering several bones. Zeref then asks if the man was her brother, with no response. He states that he can sympathize, since he knows what it’s like to lose a brother, even calling it worse than living with his curse. Zeref points his hand, suggesting he ease her pain and send her to her brother. Sabo calls for Samui to snap out of it and get away. The messenger looks on in fear, muttering about all the men wiped out, thinking they’re doomed. Zeref tells Samui to smile, and she’ll reunite with her family soon, preparing his Death Magic. Then, Zeref is struck by a Gum-Gum Jet Pistol, and is floored. Samui looks up in shock, muttering Luffy’s name. Sabo calls out in shock while the messenger also mutters. Luffy looks around, sees the carnage, checks that Sabo is okay, and looks at Samui. He asks if the guy he punches caused all of it. When Samui tearfully confirms, Luffy notes that Zeref made her cry. Samui explains that her little brother was killed right in front of her. Luffy then promises that Zeref is going to pay for hurting everyone and making her cry, earning a slight blush from the Cloud Ninja. Zeref gets up and smiles evilly as he recognizes Luffy. Omake: Aaroniero’s Fan Club Once filming ends, the cast tells each other great work. Sabo stretches as walks off, commenting on how tough the day was. Zeref agrees, then asking if he hurt him too badly. Sabo shakes his head, saying he’s had worse. The two then notice a sobbing Aaroniero, in Kaien Shiba’s form. Muttering, Sabo walks over and sits down by him, asking what’s wrong, wondering if it was because ND decided to kill him early. Aaroniero says that isn’t it, then wailing that his Fan Club is all over. Sabo yells in shock and surprise, and Aaroniero explains he loved using his body, and that he wasn’t kidding when he told Rogue that women flocked to him, commenting that he ad-libbed the line. When Sabo wonders if ND hates ad-libbing, Aaroniero calls it beside the point. He then remembers the days where women would crawl all over him and embrace him, with two giving him grapes and wine, and how massive the lines for his autograph were. Sabo calls it messed up that Aaroniero used a dead guy’s body to get girls. Aaroniero protests that it was for a good cause, then cursing Rogue for ruining it. Despite Sabo trying to calm him down, Aaroniero screams Rogue’s name to the heavens. Sabo sighs that he should just walk away, and proceeds to do so. Appearing Characters Zeref Atsui Samui Love Aikawa Lisanna Strauss Levy McGarden Darui Caesar Clown Sabo Porlyusica Isane Kotetsu Marco Hiashi Hyūga Monkey D. Luffy Hidan Kakuzu Hinata Hyūga Renji Abarai Gajeel Redfox Omake Sabo Zeref Aaroniero Arurruerie Abilities Magic * Ankhseram Black Magic ** Death Predation ** Death’s Harbinger ** Death Sentence ** Death Wave * Animal Soul ** Harpy * Solid Script ** Restraints * Living Magic ** Golem * Corrosion Magic * Destruction Magic * Augmentation * Death Magic Jutsu * Byakugan * Multi-Binding Jutsu * Lightning Style: Raging Storm Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruit * Flame-Flame Fruit Zanpakuto * Zabimaru * Tengumaru Techniques * Fire Fist * Dragon Claw * Holy Dragon Flame * Fireworks * Dragon Scales * Dragon Talon * Gentle Fist * Flame Dragon Tail * Dragon Breath * Gum-Gum Jet Pistol Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 52 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Labyrinth Initiative Next Chapter: Chapter 54 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Luffy vs Zeref Category:Clover Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign